


Pay Me No Mind

by ConflictingOpinions



Category: Original Work
Genre: All of them are only mentioned briefly, No characters per say, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictingOpinions/pseuds/ConflictingOpinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say not to pay attention to them. That means you should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Me No Mind

“Pay me no mind,”

Says the girl

Who cries herself

To sleep at night

Covered in bruises

“Pay me no mind,”

Says the man

With a gun

in his pocket

And a bomb in his bag

“Pay me no mind,”

Says the woman

Who knows war

And has taken lives

To save others

“Pay me no mind,”

Says the boy

With a rope and stool

And some pills

If that doesn't work

“Pay me no mind,”

Says the figure

With dark wings

In the dark corner

As your heart beats its last

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know how I came up with this, but here it is. I'm not normally a poetry person, so this surprised me a bit. Comments and Kudos would both be greatly appreciated.


End file.
